


Fashion Baby

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [35]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke is a model and also their piece of art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Baby

One last click echoed through the room in coordination with the burst of the flash, the light bouncing off the umbrellas and dancing over Sousuke’s kneeling form to highlight the glint in his eyes. He looked different like this, in front of the camera with his face painted, both garish and ethereal, robed elegantly and lavishly. Sousuke worked with an intense focus in front of the camera, effortlessly and unhesitatingly doing as Rin directed from behind the camera, easily understanding each other’s ideas, neither of them doing anything by halves.

It was an intensity that Haru loved to watch and the reason that he always stuck around to sit on the sidelines when everyone else, from the costuming to the set design left as soon as they were no longer needed. He liked watching the light glint off the angles of Sousuke’s face, liked seeing the images that Rin captured as they appeared on the computer screen moments after Rin had caught them on the digital camera it was hooked up to. Rin had a gift for taking the most gorgeous pictures of Sousuke, a romantic sense of timing that could trap the perfect tilt of Sousuke’s long neck, the flutter of his thick, long eyelashes, the small, gasping part of his lips as he breathed in. The strength in his jaw line and the jut of his clavicle, every line of his body made sensual in his composition.

Haru had taken his inspiration from Kabuki masks for this particular photo shoot, using red, black and white to make Sousuke look like some kind of beautiful demon from a fairy tale. He knew every angle and curve of Sousuke’s face intimately now, knew exactly how to enhance every one of his features with a stroke of his brush. The briefs they got for these photo shoots always sounded so ridiculous, but Haru relished the chance to make a new work of art on the canvas that was Sousuke’s face, tracing the contours of his face with the sensual stroke of his brush. Sousuke always sat still under his touch, shivering occasionally at the sensation of the bristles on his skin and they both found a strange sort of catharsis in the motion of the brushstrokes.

His robes had been artfully arranged over his body so that sumptuous folds of silk lay over his smooth skin, pulled taught by a belt or sash in some places to tease at the curves of his muscled form but loose in others, billowing out and gaping to reveal bare, creamy skin, begging to be unwrapped. One particular drape fell from the line of his waist and moved when Sousuke shifted to reveal a tauntingly bare thigh, a naked sliver all the way up to his hip. If Haru hadn’t already known that he wasn’t from helping dress him earlier, he would have wondered if Sousuke was wearing any underwear and what he would see if he lifted that cloth away.

As the shoot came to a close, he wandered over to where Rin was standing, unscrewing the lens on the camera to pack it away. Red eyes looked up at him and grinned as he lifted another camera out of a different bag and started preparing it - this one for personal rather than professional use.

“You did a pretty good job dolling him up, Haru. He looks really good like this.”

“Mmm.” Haru nodded, his eyes locked on Sousuke’s still kneeling form and smirked Sousuke looked up and caught his eye and arched his eyebrows as if he knew exactly what they were thinking, able to hear them perfectly as they both moved closer. To Rin he said, “I based it off a fantasy.”

“Oh really? Then we shouldn’t waste this opportunity, should we?” He turned to Sousuke and knelt beside him, sliding his hand between the fold of his robe to press it against his chest and push him to lay back and then massage the skin under his fingers. “You did a great job today, babe. You deserve a reward for that.”

“Yeah? Then…” he looked toward Haru, “What happens in your fantasy?”

Lowering himself on the other side from Rin, Haru ran a hand up the inside of Sousuke’s thigh to cup and fondle him into stiffness, eliciting a soft moan. His fingers dipped lower to stroke over his taint and tease at the soft skin of his pucker with a feather soft touch. Sousuke’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Let me show you.”

Click. The snap of the camera shutter resonated in Rin’s hands. Another one for the album.


End file.
